


An Anniversary Gift from Mommy

by Nbnysh



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A little bit of plot, A tiny bit, Allura is called Princess, Alternate Universe - Post-War, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Bottom Allura, Breeding, Creampie, Dildos, Dom Romelle, Dom/sub, Double Ended Dildo, Ejaculating Dildo, F/F, Face-Sitting, Felching, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Mommy Kink, Mommy Romelle, Nipple Clamps, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Romura, Sex Toys, Smut, Spreader Bars, Squirting, Sub Allura (Voltron), Top Romelle, a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-06 01:58:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nbnysh/pseuds/Nbnysh
Summary: Romelle and Allura are back on Romelle's home planet after the war, living a quaint life in a small cottage, keeping in contact with the paladins, and being in love. They've been on the planet for three years together and Romelle has a plan for an anniversary gift for her little princess.





	An Anniversary Gift from Mommy

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooo, this was inspired by my lovely, sweet, cute, extremely talented baby Joodles (http://joodlesss.tumblr.com), and she's got some amazing art for it too! Check her out on tumblr :)
> 
> So, Romelle likes to be called Mommy, and Allura likes to be called princess.... Synthetic alien cum from magical space dildos..... what more could you want, right?

“G’mornin baby,” Romelle whispered groggily to her sleeping partner, Allura was still tangled up in the blankets, her silver hair splayed messily over the pillows as she slowly began to wake up,

“Mmmmph,” she mumbled, speaking directly into her pillow,

“What was that baby?” Romelle giggled, staring at the sleepy mess that was her partner,

“G’morning sweetheart,” Allura managed to get out, lifting her head just slightly off of the pillow to speak before burying it back down, Romelle laughed again.  
The early morning rays from the planets two suns were streaming in through their bedroom window, illuminating the beautiful Altean princess Romelle was somehow lucky enough to end up with.

The two had grown close during the war and, afterwards, took a trip together back to Romelle’s planet so that Allura could once again be with other Alteans. Of course there was some fixing of problems to attend to when they arrived but eventually, things fell into place. The trip had started off as a strong bonding experience for the two women, and so seamlessly blossomed into something more, something deeper and richer and much much more physical. It didn’t take long on the planet for the two to finally share a kiss or two and admit their growing affections.

Now, three years later, the two shared a quaint cottage reminiscent of historic Altean architecture on a planet where Allura didn’t have to be a princess, she could just be. Romelle loved seeing Allura grow and change and shift in this way, and was so happy to be along for the ride, sharing brief morning kisses, cooking meals together, sharing longer nighttime kisses, it just worked for the two women.

“Do you know what day it is ‘Lura?” Romelle asked, sitting up beside her partner and softly brushing a strand of silver from her now slightly upturned face,

“M’noo, hafta tell me,” she slurred in response, she clumsily situated herself so her head was resting on Romelle’s lap as she snuggled in closer,

“We’ve been back here for three years today, isn’t that amazing?” Romelle mused happily, now fully petting Allura and running her fingers through her soft locks,

“Wow, Ro that’s-“ Allura cut herself off with a yawn as she began to blink the sleep out of her eyes, “that’s wonderful, it doesn’t feel like it’s been that long,” she rubbed her eyes, “should we do something to celebrate?”

“Oh, I already had something in mind,” Romelle replied shyly, a small blush making its way to her cheeks, “it’s for tonight though,”

“Ooooh,” Allura mused, the conversation suddenly piquing her interest, she sat up to face Romelle, “is it a surprise?” She smiled mischievously at her blushing partner,

“Yeah... but you’ll like it,” Romelle smiled, placing her previously occupied hand on Allura’s cheek to pull her in for a soft, sleepy kiss, “promise,” she said as the two pulled away, smiling dreamily at each other like the lovestruck kids that they were.

* * *

 

The two went about their day in a fairly normal fashion: Allura made them the Altean equivalent of coffee while Romelle cooked breakfast, they read up on the local happenings on their datapad before taking a walk through the nearby forest, running into a few friends along the way.

After lunch, the two had arranged a hologram call with the paladins as a check-in, they had been doing really well without Allura around and had even found another blue paladin (much to her chagrin), but they were glad that she was living the normal life that she really deserved. She missed them, Romelle knew it, but she could return to them whenever she wanted to, and Romelle would happily follow.

Soon, it was dinner time and Romelle had become increasingly jittery thinking about her plans. Almost immediately after Allura had taken her last bite, Romelle was clearing the table and instructing her partner to keep busy and wait in their sitting room until she was told to do otherwise.

“I like where this is going sweetheart, don’t keep me waiting too long, yeah?” Allura smiled sweetly, she always had to act like she was in control of her reactions in these situations, even though they both knew that as soon as that bedroom door was shut, Romelle called the shots. 

“Anything for you, princess,” Romelle smirked in a seemingly uncharacteristic way, but Allura knew what it meant. That look, accompanied by the little nickname the two saved exclusively for their... alone time.... meant that she was in for a treat tonight.

As the bedroom door shut behind her, Romelle quickly began preparing the room. She changed the sheets and folded up their blankets, leaving the bed covered in just a crisp cream coloured sheet that would accentuate Allura’s beautiful skin in just the right ways, she dug through their storage to find the beautiful gold chain they owned which had two small clamps on each end as well as the black, leather chest harness that Romelle enjoyed wearing in these specific scenarios.

Next, as a bit of an afterthought really, she pulled out the spreader bar that had been left untouched for quite a few months in the back of their closet, placing it delicately on the bed alongside the gold chain. Finally, Romelle also pulled out their very favourite toy - a double-ended dildo representing a large Altean cock, ribbed and tapered closer to the tip while more bulbous and thick at the base. Romelle could feel herself growing wet within her panties just thinking about how thick it was going to feel inside of her, and inside of Allura, and how -when they both reached their peak- the toy was going to pump them full of a synthetic Altean cum and fill them up until they’d be gushing around the toy.

She shivered as she looked at it, and quickly began to undress.

As Allura waited patiently in their sitting room, Romelle stripped out of her clothes and pulled the leather harness onto her torso, it cut across her chest beautifully, accentuating her breasts and her flat tummy, making her feel powerful and helping to gradually slip herself into character.

Next, she carefully -but quickly- rubbed her end of the dildo against her throbbing clit, moistening the tip to help it slide into her cunt easily. Romelle bit back a moan as the textured cock made its way deep inside of her, the toy automatically holding itself inside so as to not slip out during what was to come - Altean technology was advanced in all areas. Stepping in front of the mirror that hung in their bedroom, Romelle took in the image of herself, she looked empowered, strong, and ready to give it to her princess in all the ways she knew that she needed.

With that internal pep-talk taken care of, she went to the bedroom door and opened it a crack, “Princess, I’m all ready for you~,” she called in a sing-song voice, Allura practically jumped out of her seat and came scrambling to the door, no doubt already shaking with anticipation. Romelle backed away from the door to stand on display for her partner, Allura almost collapsed onto the floor in a puddle when she opened the bedroom door and was greeted by Romelle in all of her glory,

“M-mommy....” Allura stuttered, mouth opening and closing as she searched for the words to properly convey what she was experiencing, likely an intense firing of electricity throughout her body and the start of copious amounts of slick beginning to leak out of her cunt,

“Are you ready for your surprise now princess?” Romelle asked, walking towards her slack-jawed partner, hard cock jutting out between her legs, tits supported in place by thick black straps. She placed her two fingers under Allura’s open jaw and pushed until it snapped shut, “it’s very rude to stare princess, use your words,” she smiled devilishly,

“Y-yes Mommy, I- I’m ready for my surprise,” her breath hitched as she spoke, Romelle’s fingers now moving slowly to trace her jaw,

“I have some things waiting for you on the bed princess, why don’t you lay down and put them on for me? I’ll even help you if you ask nicely” Allura peaked innocently over Romelle’s shoulder and her eyes went comically wide as she saw the two pieces laying on the bed,

“F-for me, Mommy?” She said as she looked back into Romelle’s eyes, Romelle nodded,

“Yes princess, now c’mon, get on the bed,” she said more sternly, lightly grabbing Allura’s shoulders and turning the pair of them around to guide Allura to the mattress.  
Romelle had to hold in a gasp as Allura began to slowly undress, revealing an expanse of dark, perfect skin. Allura looked over her shoulder and giggled a bit as she caught Romelle staring, she arched her back for good measure as she crawled into the middle of the bed, laying back on the pillows with the gold chain hanging from her hands.

“Do you want these on my nipples Mommy?” She asked sweetly,

“Yes princess, get comfortable for Mommy, okay?” Romelle had snapped back into character, allowing herself to be gentle and dominant before the real fun began. She watched intently as Allura lay spread on their bed, bringing the gold clamps to each of her nipples and hissing lowly as they latched on. “How does it feel?” Romelle asked,

“Mmm, feels nice Mommy~” Allura replied, her eyes already lidded as she looked up at Romelle, her fingers traced idly over the the clamps, breathing becoming more labored as blood rushed to her nipples.

“No more touching princess, that’s for me, now spread your legs and let me finish getting you ready,” Romelle practically purred, she stroked her synthetic cock as she spoke, making her way to kneel on the bed in front of Allura’s spread legs and grabbing the spreader bar. “Are you ready princess? You know your safe words?” Romelle always made sure to check before they got started,

“Yes Mommy, green is good, food goo is slow down, and kaltenecker is stop,” Allura said in a small voice, letting herself slip into subspace while Romelle began closing the cuffs of the spreader bar around her ankles, locking them apart.

“So embarrassing princess, all spread out for Mommy like this,” Romelle smiled mischievously, “now... what to do with you?” She teased, just staring at Allura’s body on display. Allura’s chest was heaving at this point, anticipation thrumming through her veins and wetness beginning to pool at her entrance,

“Please Mommy, anything, please!” She begged, trying to close her legs and ultimately struggling against the bar holding them apart,

“Hm,” Romelle mused, crawling over Allura’s body to straddle her chest, right above her breasts, “how about you suck me off princess?” She was trying to calm her voice but as she moved the cock inside her jostled making her gasp while she got settled,

“Mmmm, okay Mommy,” Allura smiled, poking her tongue out from between her lips to flick lightly at the tip, Romelle looked down and growled lowly, scooching forward and encouraging Allura to take more of the tapered tip into her mouth.

Allura lapped her tongue around the head of the dildo greedily, eyes wide and innocently staring up at Romelle as she swiped her tongue along the cock - making a mess of it and herself in the process. Romelle gripped the thick base of the dildo to help guide the tip over Allura’s spit slicked lips, her tongue helplessly chasing it wherever Romelle placed it. Just to tease a little more, Romelle pulled back slightly until Allura was opening her mouth wide, tongue sticking out, and Romelle slapped the wet cock against her tongue a few times before sliding it into Allura’s waiting throat.

“Oh princess you look so good like this, taking Mommy’s cock like the good girl you are,” she cooed as she began rocking her hips into Allura’s mouth, “Mommy’s going to fuck your face now ok princess? You tap me twice if it’s too much, but I want to hear you gag on my cock, nice and loud, okay?” She asked politely, as if she wasn’t asking her partner to choke on her synthetic dick, Allura nodded and hummed happily in response.

Slowly, Romelle resumed her thrusting, each push of her hips driving the dildo further into Allura’s mouth and eventually into her throat, the cock wasn’t small by any means, but Allura stretched her lips out around it and opened her throat willingly. At this angle, Romelle was kneeling just above Allura’s breasts, she could feel them against her ass as she rocked her hips, reminding her of the special little treats that were attached to each nipple.

Looking down at Allura, her eyes glazed over in pleasure, sweet, small little gagging noises making their way out of her throat, Romelle smiled menacingly.

Allura’s eyes widened and she moaned obscenely around the wet cock now driving itself into her mouth, Romelle had reached behind herself to tug lightly on the chain between Allura’s nipples. Romelle rocked her hips harder into Allura’s mouth, properly fucking her at this speed while she tugged on the thin gold chain, Allura’s moans now being cut off by regular wet gagging sounds that only spurred Romelle on more, “so good princess,” she breathed, “you look so pretty with a cock in your mouth, you love it so much don’t you?” She said through gritted teeth, as beautiful as this was to watch, she was positively torturing herself.

Although each pump into Allura’s throat caused the end of the toy within her to move and hit her in all the right places, it wasn’t enough, it wasn’t hard enough or fast enough for her, and for Allura, who hadn’t actually been touched at all, it was definitely not enough.

Allura whined as Romelle let go of the chain and swung her legs off of her, the cock popping out of her mouth with a slick slurp, Allura’s tongue chasing after it,

“P-please!” Allura barely got out, voice hoarse and fucked out from the ruthless pounding Romelle gave,

“Patience princess,” she said in an attempt to calm the princess down, she moved to position herself beside Allura, laying on the bed, “I have a treat for you for sucking Mommy’s dick so well, do you want to ride Mommy’s face, baby?” Romelle smiled at the automatic reaction from Allura, and her body, one glance down the bed and anyone could see that the little princess had made an absolute mess between her legs, constantly attempting to rub them together for friction while she sucked the fake cock only to be stopped by the stiff metal bar holding them apart. Slick was running down and coating her thighs, soaking the sheet just below her in her filthy pre-release.

Allura nodded her head enthusiastically, Romelle thought she was so fucking cute,

“Yes, yes yes yes Mommy please, can I?” She made the most adorable, pleading puppy-dog eyes at Romelle and she was helpless to resist,

“Yeah princess, let’s get you set up,” Romelle spoke as she helped Allura get situated, arranging her partner’s toned thighs so that her head was placed snugly between them, the spreader bar above her head on the bed as Allura faced down the length of Romelle’s body. Romelle could feel the bit of slick coating Allura’s thighs rub against her cheeks as she reached up to grab her lover’s thick hips and pull the princess to her awaiting mouth. Romelle could feel the slight tremble in Allura’s thighs, she was eagerly awaiting the first long drag of Romelle’s tongue across her cunt, Romelle smirked,

“M-mommy?” Allura’s voice shook with her question,

“Mm, yeah princess?” Romelle replied, hot breath fanning over Allura’s mound, she could just barely make out how her hole contracted in response to the slight stimulation,

“Pl-please? Please Mommy please,” she begged, trying so desperately to spread her legs more and press down against Romelle’s mouth, Romelle chuckled this time as she kept her grip on Allura’s hips strong,

“Oh? You want it so bad princess, you want my tongue on you? You wanna come all over Mommy’s face?” It was no secret that Romelle wanted that just as badly,

“YES! Yes, yesyesyes Mommy please!!!!” Allura bounced in place in Romelle’s grip and she acquiesced, letting Allura slide her knees apart far enough in order to lower her hot cunt onto Romelle’s face.

The two let out twin moans, Romelle’s muffled by the slick, wet heat now pressed against her lips and tongue. Allura began to move. The princess rocked her hips back and forth, hands gripping her own thighs to keep herself from crushing her Mommy while Romelle’s hands skirted around them to grip and grope her ass,

“Fuck! Mm, yeah Mommy, right there- FUCK!” head thrown back, Allura groaned shamelessly loud, grinding her hips down harder as Romelle’s tongue skillfully worked at her clit.

Romelle’s eyes were closed in complete ecstasy, her hands full of Allura’s ass, mouth full of her wetness and tongue jerking off her sensitive little clit, juices dripping down her chin and cheeks as she moaned into the woman kneeling above her. Romelle’s hands continued to play with Allura’s cheeks and rock her princess’s hips harder against her face, spurring on sweet little moans, until Romelle began moving the thumb of her right hand towards the tight hole squeezed between Allura’s cheeks. Allura’s whole body jerked as she felt Romelle’s thumb circle her rim, and she let out a gasp when Romelle dipped the tip of her thumb into her ass, thumbing it gently and playing with the tight entrance,

“NNnghh Mommy, fuck thats so good,” she whined, and Romelle pushed her thumb in just a little bit deeper, pressing and rubbing against her walls and rim as her tongue continued to fuck the little princess squirming on her face, “Oh shit, Mommy- AH! Fuck, shit I’m so f-fucking close, fuck!”

As Allura rambled, her body fell forward, bracing her arms on either side of Romelle’s torso, hands gripping the sides of the leather harness that Romelle still wore, while she continued to rock back and forth, riding her Mommy’s tongue, “right there, fuck yeah right there, I’m- oh fuck, Mommy, FUCK!!!” she all but screamed as her thighs twitched, tightening their grip on Romelle’s head just slightly as she shuddered over top of her, her orgasm sneaking up and completely tearing through her body.

A stream of hot, tasteless liquid came squirting out of Allura into Romelle’s open mouth, spraying on her tongue and over the entire bottom half of her face, Allura rode her way through the waves, continually rocking herself back onto the thumb Romelle still had up her ass.

Once the aftershocks finished wracking her body, Romelle gently helped Allura up and rolled her over onto her back, she looked down at her fucked out princess and smiled,

“I’m fucking covered in your come baby, how did it feel to squirt all over Mommy’s face, hm?” she wiped the excess slick from her lips and chin before grabbing Allura’s legs in each hand,

“F-felt so good M-mommy, d-did I do good?” Allura asked sweetly, her breathing still labored from her climax,

“You did so good, my beautiful princess,” Romelle made eye contact with Allura as she slowly lifted her thighs up -ankles still spread wide by the spreader bar- until she was almost folded in half, “Mommy’s going to fuck you now, fill you up nice and good and breed you proper, how does that sound princess?” A full shiver could be seen travelling down Allura’s body. Looking down, Romelle was blessed with the sight of Allura's tits pressed high up almost at her neck -the chain falling unceremoniously over them, the spreader bar was clinking lightly against her ankle cuffs, her pupils were blown and her mouth hung open, she was stunning.

Before Allura was given a chance to answer, Romelle brought her face down to swipe her tongue filthily through Allura’s open mouth, pressing her princess’s taste into her mouth in a heated, dirty exchange. She pulled away faster than Allura would have liked, as shown by her craning her head as much as she could to chase her Mommy’s lips.

Romelle raised an eyebrow questioningly, prompting her princess to give her an answer to her previous question but Allura couldn’t articulate anything in her current state so she simply nodded furiously, needing the synthetic Altean cock in her yesterday. “Okay baby,” and with that, Romelle positioned the dildo at Allura’s entrance and slowly pushed in, she was met with little resistance as the slickness and willingness of Allura’s cunt all but pulled the cock in.

The two groaned as Romelle finally seated herself all the way, she ground her hips into Allura to push the half of the almost forgotten cock that was inside her against her own walls, their clits sliding together slightly when Romelle pressed hard enough, “you feel so good princess,” Romelle commented, “can’t wait to breed you full, until your dripping with Mommy’s cum” shudders ran through their respective bodies as the comment left Romelle’s lips.

The two were both exceptionally excited when they had stumbled upon this specific toy. Although it was sufficiently embarrassing to have bought the ejaculating toy from one of the shops in their small village -where everybody knew everybody- they had a need that they both desperately wanted satiated, being bred and stuffed full, even if only to watch it drip out of the other’s sopping cunt afterwards.

“Mmm, faster Mommy! Please!” Allura begged, the slow, grinding pace that Romelle had set beginning to wear thin on her patience,

“Okay baby, hold onto your thighs so Mommy can fuck you harder okay?” The princess wrapped her arms around her thighs -now pinning them to her chest, essentially pushing her tits between them, it was a breathtaking sight and Romelle groaned, bracing her arms on either side of Allura’s body for better leverage “fuck, how did I get so lucky to have a princess like you?” she smiled and gradually picked up her pace,

“Ah, ah, oh fu-u-uck yeah Mommy, I-I’m the lucky- fuck, I’m the lucky one,” Allura attempted to get the words out between Romelle’s deep, hard thrusts, her body being pushed up the bed with every push and pull of the hard cock inside of her and the leather from Romelle's harness rubbing deliciously against her skin,

“You take me so well princess, fuck, can’t wait for you to come on my- nnngh, on my cock,” Romelle was losing it, each push forward not only pushed her half of the toy deeper, the ridges and tapered tip rubbing along every part of her insides, but her clit was also making contact with Allura’s slick folds with every press, a pulsing pressure bringing her closer and closer to the edge.

The two breathed each other in, Romelle taking advantage of Allura’s flexibility to lean down and press another hot, messy kiss to her lips. The two moaned into each other’s mouths, tongues sliding alongside one another, mouths occasionally just hanging open and breathing into each other, getting lost in the feelings coursing through their bodies.

They were getting close and fast, Romelle took liberty in alternating her movements between slowly grinding the cocks deeper into their bodies and fucking into Allura with an almost primal urge, the latter beginning to take precedence as she chased her end, “Mmm, I’m close princess, y-you wanna come with me? Wanna come with- ah, Mommy?”

“FUCK! Yeah, fuck yes, w-wanna fucking come Mommy!!!!!” the princess squeezed her eyes shut, face twisting and mouth falling open as she allowed herself to be fucked into oblivion, “g-gonna, oh fuck Mommy, oh-oh- oh fuck Mommy fill me up, fucking breed me Mommy!” Allura threw her head backwards into the pillows hard, thrashing her head this way and that,

“Y-yeah, gonna breed you princess, oh- oh fuckfuckfuck, I’m-” Romelle’s orgasm tore through her, cutting her off mid-sentence as she drove herself harder into Allura - the toy inside her little princess now spilling come and burying it deep inside Allura’s hot cunt. Allura, predictably, let out an honest wail as the toy spilled inside of her, her walls squeezed around the synthetic cock, milking it as her second climax came and wreaked havoc on her body - similarly causing the cock inside of Romelle to spill it's contents into her, coating her insides with the thick, simulated cum.

“Oh godddd,” Allura moaned wantonly, Romelle and her still rolling their hips into one another, “Sooo f-full Mommy, gonna be d-dripping,” she slurred, Romelle groaned at the words, her cunt still pulsing around the cock buried inside.

After a few moments of catching their breath, Romelle pulled out of Allura, moving far enough back to lay her legs out flat so the princess could stretch out, she sat back on her heels and watched in awe as the come slowly began to gush out of her exhausted partner,

“Fuck princess, you look so beautiful with Mommy’s cum dripping out of you, such a pretty little cunt you have,” she couldn’t resist reaching out with her thumb and pushing some of it back into Allura’s open hole, pulling a soft moan from the lips of her partner,

“W-wanna see yours too Mommy,” Allura replied breathlessly, Romelle smiled softly and moved to sit up to a kneeling position before she gently tugged the dildo out of her own body, shivering as the suction popped off, allowing it to slide easily from her entrance.

When the tip left Romelle’s cunt, it was still dripping cum and pulled a thick drop of the spunk from inside of Romelle with it. From her kneeling position, it fell in a slick line onto the sheet below, a slow and sticky waterfall of come connecting from her cunt to the bed, Allura watched in awe as it leaked out of her Mommy, “holy fuck,” she whispered,

“You wanna have a taste princess?” Romelle asked almost innocently, moving to catch a drop of the synthetic cum on her two fingers and presenting it to Allura who simply nodded speechlessly. Romelle slowly pressed her fingers to Allura’s open mouth, making sure to smear it over her lips first before sliding the digits along her tongue, Allura hummed around the fingers in her mouth, eyes closing while Romelle’s couldn’t look away. “So sexy, baby..” Romelle thought out loud, Allura opened her eyes to smile around the fingers before allowing them to exit her hot mouth.

The couple shared a small moment, eyes saying everything their brains probably couldn’t articulate at the moment: you’re perfect, you’re everything, I love what we have, I love this life, I can be myself, you make me better, I love you more than I ever thought was possible…. And slowly, coming back to themselves, they began the arduous cleaning up process,

“How are you feeling ‘Lura?” Romelle asked as she very carefully unclamped Allura’s chain, causing her to hiss as the blood rushed back to her very, very sensitive nipples,

“I’m good Ro, that was amazing~” she grinned sleepily, laying back and allowing her Mommy to take care of the cuffs attached to the spreader bar,

“How about you go hop in the shower while I clean up the room and I’ll join you in a sec? Wait for me to wash your hair for you though, okay?” Romelle added the last part sheepishly, dominance almost immediately leaving her personality once they were done playing, the spreader bar now placed beside them on the bed,

“Mmm, okay, see you in a bit babe, love you!” Allura finished the sentence with a quick kiss on Romelle’s cheek as she sat up, carefully making her way to her feet and padding softly to the bathroom, Romelle paused in the middle of stripping the harness from her body in order to watch her partner’s swaying hips, catching a glimpse of some cum making it’s way down the inside of Allura’s thighs.

Romelle smiled to herself, basking in the overwhelming feeling that was washing over her as she stared at Allura walking away, this was her life and it was perfect, even after everything that has happened to them, to their people, they were here, together and really? That’s all that mattered to her.

**Author's Note:**

> So???? Let me know what you thought of this pure, lovely, WLW content (full of BDSM and naughty shit because I can't help myself)  
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated :)
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr at ultramarine paladin.tumblr.com  
> Come say hi to Joods and give her lots of love over on her tumblr at joodlesss.tumblr.com


End file.
